militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
32nd St. and Lancaster Ave. Philadelphia Armory
| volume = | website = | publictransit = 34th and Market (SEPTA) }} 32nd St. and Lancaster Ave. Philadelphia Armory, also known as the 32nd Street Armory or Drexel Armory, is a historic National Guard armory and multipurpose venue located in the University City neighborhood of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Main entrances to the Armory are located at both 33rd and Cuthbert Street, and along Lancaster Walk. It was built in 1916, and is a trapezoidal shaped building in the Classical Revival style. It is a three-story, 21,346 square foot, brick building with stone entablature and parapet. It houses administrative offices, a gymnasium, and drill hall. Note: This includes | title = National Register of Historic Places Inventory Nomination Form: 32nd St. and Lancaster Ave. Philadelphia Armory| accessdate = 2012-07-18| author = Kristine Wilson |author2=Joseph Burke, III |author3=William Sisson| format = PDF| date= August 1990}} It was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1991. In 2008, Drexel University acquired the armory with plans to renovate it into a convocation and basketball arena for the use of Drexel athletics. Eventually, the university abandoned the plans to convert the armory into its primary arena, and instead focused on renovating the current arena, the Daskalakis Athletic Center. However, smaller scale renovations were completed at the armory and it is currently used for many events such as concerts, food events, art gatherings, and conventions. Concerts Drexel Homecoming Dance Concert The annual homecoming dance concert was held at the armory during the last week of January each year from 2009 to 2014. Following the 2014 concert, the event was replaced by the Drexel Fall Fest. Headlining performances included: *2014: DJ Carnage, GRiZ, ScHoolboy Q, Trinidad James *2013: Porter Robinson, Flosstradamus, Waka Flocka Flame *2012: Snoop Dogg, Wynter Gordon, DJ Serafin *2011: *2010: Sean Paul, Jay Sean, DJ Serafin, Vita Chambers, East Hundred, Oh Snap! *2009: G-Eazy, Chiddy Bang, Mike Jones, DJ Jazzy Jeff Drexel Spring Jam The annual Spring Jam concert, which is organized by the Drexel CAB, is generally held during the Spring semester. The Spring Jam was performed at the Drexel Armory until it was relocated to Lot F, an open parking area on Drexel's campus between Main Building and 31st Street, beginning in 2011. The headlining acts of the Spring Jam concerts performed at the armory included: *2010: N.E.R.D., Kevin Rudolf *2009: Girl Talk, Lupe Fiasco *2008: Ben Folds Other Concerts *January 27, 2017: Lil Uzi Vert, Mija, Valentino Khan *February 18, 2012: Alesso, LA Riots *May 5, 2010: Dave Hause *June 5, 2008: M.I.A., Holy Fuck *September 29, 1996: Goldfinger *December 10, 1994: Run–DMC, Method Man, Wu-Tang Clan, Warren G, Naughty by Nature, Dogg Pound, Craig Mack, Notorious B.I.G., Kid Capri *December 7, 1994: Toad the Wet Sprocket, Milla Jovovich *November 11, 1993: Digable Planets, Gumbo *November 8, 1993: Nirvana, The Breeders, Half Japanese *October 14, 1993: The Mighty Mighty Bosstones, Love Seed Mama Jump, Strange as Angels, Mr. Greengenes, Public Service, Tribes Sports Buckley Courts The Buckley Courts are three plexicushion multipurpose courts within the armory. They are named after Robert Buckley, an alumnus of the Drexel College of Engineering and a member of the Drexel Athletics Hall of Fame as a three-sport athlete. The courts serve as a practice site for club and varsity sports teams during the winter. They are also available to students for recreational sports including tennis, basketball, volleyball, badminton, indoor soccer, street hockey and table tennis. Basketball The armory was the home arena for the Drexel Dragons basketball teams from 1969 to 1975. References Category:Armories on the National Register of Historic Places in Pennsylvania Category:Neoclassical architecture in Pennsylvania Category:Government buildings completed in 1916 Category:University City, Philadelphia Category:College basketball venues in the United States Category:Drexel Dragons men's basketball Category:Drexel University Category:Sports venues in Pennsylvania Category:Basketball venues in Pennsylvania Category:Military facilities on the National Register of Historic Places in Pennsylvania